Chance Meeting
by THfangirl
Summary: KiroxOC Cinema Bizarre I'll add a real summary later


Kiro downed another shot and slammed it down angrily. How could Ricky break up with him? Jack ass. He ordered another shot.

"Sorry, you've drank your fill. No more alcohol for you," the bartender said, ironically cleaning a glass with an off-white rag.

Kiro scowled. "I'm not drunk, you know." He scowled again as his voice slurred, betraying his words.

"Kid," the bartender said, setting the glass down and leaning over the bar. "Go home before you get yourself in trouble." He tapped Kiro's cheek with the palm of his hand and chuckled, going back to his rag and glass. Kiro huffed and stood up unsteadily off his barstool and started stumbling towards the door.

As he made it to the door – congratulating himself for not falling over – a girl and a red-headed guy walked in. Kiro didn't have enough time to register that they were there and tell his feet to stop walking so he face planted straight into the girl.

"Whoa!" she said, almost falling over from the sudden weight from Kiro. "Are you ok?"

"I'm alright," he mumbled. "Are you ok?" He drew away from the girl and wobbled on his feet, almost falling before the girl and her red-headed friend caught him.

"You don't look ok," she said as they held him up. "Wait a minute, you look really familiar. What's your name?"

"Carsten Schafer," he said, giving his real name.

"Carsten Schafer," she repeated, frowning as she tried to remember. "Oh, right! You're in Cinema Bizarre, right? Well, were."

"Yeah," he mumbled. He tried to stand on his own again, but stumbled. The girl and her friend caught him again.

"Well," she said as they pulled him back into a standing position. "You don't look so great. Do you need a ride home? You don't need to be driving in this state."

"I just need to call Shin," Kiro said, clutching his head. "He'll pick me up…"

"Ok," the girl said and pulled Kiro's iPhone out of his pocket. She pressed the button on top and frowned when the lock screen came up. She turned the phone towards him and he pressed in his passcode. She smiled and turned it back around, pulling up the contacts and scrolling through until she found 'Shin'. She pressed call and put the phone to her ear. "Hi, is this Shin?" she said. Kiro couldn't hear what Shin said back. "Kiro is right here and he's not really in any state to drive. He asked me to call you," "The bar with the big, green neon sign, I'm not sure what the name is but it starts with an 'L'," "Ok, I'll tell him." She hung up the phone but pressed a few buttons and turned the back towards her for a moment, then pressed a few more buttons before slipping it back in Kiro's pocket. "He says he'll be right here and you owe him," she said. "And I added myself to your contacts too, just in case." She smiled and they started to lead Kiro out the door.

"We'll wait with you until your friend gets here," the red-headed guy said, talking for the first time. Kiro looked over at him. He was quite a bit taller than Kiro was (which wasn't that hard since Kiro was pretty short) and had a lot of freckles and glasses. He seemed nice, but quiet. He looked back over at the girl. She had sat down on the curb with her legs crossed and leaning back on her hands resting on the concrete behind her. She had medium length dark brown hair and dark, but not emo- or goth-ish, clothes. Kiro's vision blurred for a moment and had to support himself on the red-headed guy. When his vision cleared again the girl was in front of him, looking worried.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," he said. He pressed his palm to his forehead and grimaced.

"Maybe you should sit down," she said, taking his arm and maneuvering him to the ground with the help of the red-headed guy. As he sat down he realized he didn't know their names.

"Hey, I don't know you're names," he said bluntly.

The girl grinned. "I'm Jaclyn, but you can call me Jack," she said. "And this is Alex." She gestured to her red-headed friend.

Kiro glanced between them. "Are you to, you know," he waved his hands in the air. "You know, dating?" As he said this both Danny and Alex threw their heads back and laughed. Kiro looked at them confusedly. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Danny said. "We just find it funny when people ask that. And we get asked that a lot. No, we're not dating."

Before Kiro could respond a car came to a stop in front of them. Kiro looked up as the tinted window on the driver's side rolled down and Shin stuck his head out. "Come on, Kiro," he said before turning and smiling at Jack and Alex. "Thanks for keeping him out of trouble."

"No problem," Jack said, waving it off with a grin. "It's not every day you get to chat up the famous bassist from Cinema Bizarre."

Shin laughed. "Well thanks anyway. I better get him home. Maybe we'll see you guys around sometime."

"Maybe," Jack said with a shrug. "Bye." She waved as Shin drove off.

Shin smacked Kiro in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell, Shin?"

"Idiot! You don't run off and get drunk without anyone to look after you just because your boyfriend breaks up with you!"

"He, I," Kiro stuttered, but stopped and groaned. "Talking hurts."

"That's what you get, idiot!" Shin said, turning his attention back to the road. "It's a good thing those people were there and weren't the crazy stalker type. Otherwise you'd probably be doing a face plant in a dumpster or something."

"Why would I be in a dumpster?" Kiro asked.

"Because you- when you're drunk- I don't know! I thought you said it hurt to talk." Shin shot him a glare. Kiro just shrugged and reclined his seat.

**A/N Hey guys! I'm doing a Cinema Bizarre one now :) I'm sure Shin and Kiro are a bit OOC but let's ignore that fact :) Review, please!**


End file.
